1984 Piston Cup Season
The 1984 Piston Cup Racing Series Season is a Piston Cup season. It's most notable for the 1984 Nightdona 500, a race where Greg Candyman almost died and the 1984 Calladega 500 where then-part timer Larry Smith had a 29g force crash as well as about three to four other races. This is considered to be the most interesting and best season of the 1980s. Racers Rust-eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Cornfuel (part-time) Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr View Zeen 10 - Bill Shields Sponsorless 12 - Brad "Maverick" Gonzalez Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev (rookie) dw.com 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire (part-time) Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski Dinoco 43 - The King Sponsorless 48 - Mike Seasons Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber (part-time) Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Unsponsored 76 - Crusty Rotor (part-time) Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Sponsorless 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Revolting 84 - Don Alternators HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter Retread 99 - Haul Inngas (part-time) Sponsorless 99 - Greg Locke (rookie) Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith (part-time) Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - The King #Las Vegas 400 - Johnathan Melter #Texas 350 - Alloy Wilson #Olympus 500 - Mike Seasons #Carolina's 350 - Bill Shields #Palm Mile 300 - James Robson #BnL 500 - Cole Speedland #Sidewall Shine 300 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #New York 400 - Johnathan Melter #Tow Cap 400 - Harold Axel #Memphis 400 - Alloy Wilson #Mood Springs 400 - Brian Johnson #The King 400 - Don Chapcar #Rev N Go 350 - Kraig Shiftright #Pocono 400 - Bill Brady #N20 Cola 400 - Cole Speedland #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Harold Axel #Revolting 400 - Billy Ford #Brickyard 400 - Mike Yankee #Michigan 400 - Bill Shields #Daniel 500 - Herbert Brown #Calladega 500 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Easy Idle 400 - Cole Speedland #Copper Canyon 400 - Eugene Carbureski #Leak Less 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Fei 400 - The King #No Stall 350 - Don Chapcar #Sputter Stop 400 - Chick Hicks #Spare Mint 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Virginia 500 - Brad Gonzalez #Los Angeles 500 - Greg Candyman #Boston 350 - Don Chapcar #Heartland 500 - Kraig Shiftright #Washington 350 - Don Chapcar #Richmond 400 - Darrell Cartrip #Dinoco 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Top 12 # Dale Earnhardt SR(Winner) # Don Chapcar # Cole Speedland # Johnathan Melter # The King # Billy Ford # Murray Clutchburn # Ron Pitcar # Harold Axel # Chick Hicks # Brad Gonzalez # James Cleanair Trivia # Don Chapcar was so close to winning the Piston Cup that year but won the Cup a year later. # Eugene Carbureski gets his 1st career win at the Copper Canyon 400 # Brian Johnson gets his 1st career win at the Mood Springs 400 # Greg Candyman gets his 1st career win at the Los Angeles 500 Category:Piston Cup Seasons